


Arc 1 - Morning

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Huminals [6]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Human, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Animals, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, First Time, Kid Fic, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first morning for a new couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arc 1 - Morning

Lucas ran lightly down the stairs, the sound of Mark's struggles as Joe wrestled him into the bathroom following him down. As he rounded the bottom of the stairs, Warren's overalls in his hand, he paused. The pup was hiding behind the big table, his tail and rear end sticking out and wagging happily as he stalked Deb. Lucas waited quietly, noticing that Deb was carefully keeping her back to him at all times to pretend that she didn't know he was there.

The silence was shattered when Mark hurtled down the stairs at full speed, his overalls half on and half off, with Joe calling after him, telling him not to run. He shot past Lucas and hugged Deb.

"Morning, Deb; hey, Warren, why are you hiding?" he called. Warren glared at him and got up, walking back over to Lucas and letting him dress him. When Lucas sat down at the table, he curled up next to him on the bench, leaning against him and carefully drinking his milk from the sippy cup Deb handed him.

A few minutes later Joe appeared, still towelling his hair dry. "Good morning, everyone." He leaned over and kissed Lucas softly. "Where is my sane child this morning?" He grinned wickedly at Deb, knowing she and AJ were still a very new thing. "Or is he still asleep, Deb?"

She blushed and Lucas laughed. "Well, I heard noises coming from the attic until the early hours so maybe he's still tired?"

She glared at him, the effect totally ruined by the fact her blush was just getting stronger. Joe leaned over and whispered in Lucas' ear, too softly for the cubs to hear.

"I just got a very cute vision of winged grandbabies," he said. "And then a very scary one of a pregnant, hormonal Deb."

Lucas choked on his milk and growled softly as Joe rubbed his back and asked solicitously if he was all right.

"I'm fine, thank you," he said, his expression promising revenge in the near future.

"Morning, dad," AJ called as he bounced into the kitchen happily. "Hey, Lucas, and you two squirts. It's a lovely day, isn't it?" Joe and Lucas both muffled laughter at his obvious good mood and he looked at them questioningly. "What's funny?"

"Nothing," Joe denied. "Nothing at all. It's a pleasure to see you quite so ... chirpy in the morning."

"Especially considering how little sleep you got last night, bird boy," Lucas added.

AJ just waved his hand dismissively. "Can't I be in a good mood? It's a beautiful day."

Deb pushed him into his seat and put a large plate of breakfast in front of him. "Just sit down and eat your breakfast, idiot." She tried to glare at him but Joe and Lucas could see the love behind it.

Joe hugged Lucas closer and looked around at his family. The children were focussed on breakfast, but AJ and Deb only had eyes for one another and Lucas was leaning against him, smiling happily. Life was good and maybe there would be more babies for his pack in the near future. Joe couldn't wait.


End file.
